The White Wolf's Revenge
by Losty
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang discover a 14 year old girl who lost her mother to Naraku's newest incarnation.The girl isn't what she seems though.They help revenge her mothers death by allowing her to travel with them.
1. Tsuki

As Tsuki wonders through the village market she looks at her small pitiful pile of coins."Only 3",she said nervously.She a 14 year old girl with green eyes.She had a mane almost of black hair that went to the middle of her back.She a blue hoari made from the fur of a tiger demon."Mew", went her fire cat,Tora, who currently sitting on her head.He was quite a handsom beast with three tails(all had a black tip on the end)and a star shaped spot on his forhead.His paws were all black and he had a black tip on the middle tassel of fur on his chest."Well Tora,it looks like I'm going to have to hunt today",she said miserably slipping behind a bush,"I hate having to hunt."She closed her eyes,concentrating,when suddenly she snapped her eyes open.Tora watched her transformation as he had so many times before.Her eye slowly began to fade to a shade of a deep amber.Her ears moved from the side of her head to top all the while changing into a pair of wolf ears.Meanwhile her nails were elongating and becoming sharp claws and her canine teethe were turning into fang.The last thing to come was a furry tail that was long enough to drag the ground.Once her transformation was complete she had two all black fuzzy wolf ears perched on her head,a long silky white tail with two black stripes on either side,a pair of amber eyes,and ,of course,fangs and claws."Ok Tora lets go find something to eat",she said eagerly.Tora replied by jumping into the and in a blast of fire turned into a bigger form.This form had the same markings as his kitten-like form.the only difference was that he looked like a sabertooth tiger with 2 lethal looking fangs petruding from his mouth.Tsuki jumped with ease on to Tora's back(which was about a yard into the air)anh sat down.Then Tora flew off .


	2. Caught Steaking Chickins

Inuyasha and the gang were currently following a lead to the whereabouts of a jewel shard that was guarded by a fiercesome lion demon when they heard shouts coming from the village ahead."Stop,ya' theiving wench."They saw a girl that was a little younger than Kagome in a blue tiger demon hoari, running with what appeared to be a plump dead hen.She continued to running toward them too busy looking over her shoulder at an angry looking farmmer with a hoe to notice them when Inuyasha grabbed up her up the same way you would pick someone if you were going to give them a bear hug."AHHHHHHHHHH,LET GO OF ME!"she screamed,"TORA,HELP!!!"Suddenly outta nowhere a fire cat in kitten form jumped onto Inuyasha's ear and bit down."AAAAAAGH"he screamed though not loosing his grip own the girl.Kagome pried th kitten of his ear making sure to have a towl over its head to keep it calm.Inuyasha finally managed to calm her down and make her drop the hen.Once the farmer came up the girl had calmed down enough for Inuyasha to let her go."Thank ya' feller.I thought I'd never catch this wench",the farmer said in a reedy voice."It was no problem,good sir,"Miroku said in his normal sauve voice."Here is somethin' for ya' troubles",the farmer said dumping 5 coins into Miroku's cursed hand and walk ing away with the hen over his shoulder.Once the farmer was gone they turned to the girl who had the fire cat her shoulder and was currently staring at her feet."You have some explaining to do,"Kagome said politely."I'll say,"said Inuyasha harshly while rubbing his sore ear.


	3. Introdoctions

Tsuki continued to stared at the ground slightly stunned at the strange woman before her.This woman had what appeared to be a kimono that had been cut in half.The dress part only covered down to about an inch above her knees.The top part of the outfit was like a regular kimono except it didn't have a place that undid like other kimonoes.The girl's hair was black and her eyes were brown."Hey Kagome wanted a name and so would I",said the hanyou that had restrained her earlier,"We know you aren't a mute,wench.""My name is not wench it is Tsuki",Tsuki snapped turning toward the hanyou and when she did her eyes flashed their true amber coloration.The hanyou had a red hoari on.His hair was silver and he had two white triangular dog ears on his head.His eyes were a piercing amber yet deep down there was warmth."So your name is Tsuki,"said a monk in purple robes and prayer beads wrapped around his right hand.His hair was black and tied up at the back and he had "I'm Miroku,and I was wondering would you bare my children?"SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Tsuki slapped the lecherous monk to the ground where he had red hand print."Hell no I will not bare your children",Tsuki screeched.The two girls in the group looked at the monk on the ground and giggle."I knew that that get you into trouble for that",said the normal looking girl.She had a giant boomerang on her back and was wearing a kimono."I'm Sango and that is Kagome."Then she pointed to a fire cat that was resting on her shoulder and said,"This is Kirara."Kirara was about an inch smaller than Tora.She had black paws only her front paws' blackness didn't end all jagged but in two stripes on either side.She also only had two tails that had two stripes like her front paws' stripes.There was no spot on her chest,but she had a diamond shaped spot on her head."Mew",Kirara sounded off."And that baka over there is Inuyasha,"an adorable fox demon with red hair and fox paws for feet,"and my name is Shippo.""What is the name of this cutie?"Kagome asked scratching Tora behind the ears."Uhhh,Tora.""Hi Tora",Kagome continued still scratching Tora behind the ears making him purr.


	4. Where is your family?

"Ok now that you know all of our names,"Miroku said as dusted off his robes,"I think you need to explain to us why you'er all alone.""Huh,what you mean where my p-family is?"Tsuki asked."Yes",Kagome said."Well my mother was killed about a month ago,"Tsuki said shakely."And what of your father?"Inuyasha said making everyone jump for it had been the first thing he had said in a while.She looked to her feet."Let's just say he not too fond of me",Tsuki said holding back tears."How was your mother killed?"Sango asked.Tsuki took a minuet to compose herself and then answered,"Well about two month my mother and me were in the our village when out of no where came this old women who called herself Abazure.Now no one minded her she just hung around the place,until one day strange things started happening where ever she went-""Like what?"Inuyasha interupted."Well like one day she was talkin' to a man in the market and the next day he was found dead with a spear stickin' outta his gut.Anyway,"Tsuki continued,"it got to the point where every one feared her.Then the people desided to give her the boot,so everyone went to her hut and burned it-""Let me geuss your mother went too and when they were burning the hut the old bat turned out to be a demon.""Yes but my mother didn't go of her own free will.They forced her thearening to kill me,"Tsuki yelped no longer holding back tears."Like the little monster I am,"Tsuki muttered this to where only Inuyasha heard it.Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.Tsuki wiped her face on the back of her hoari sleeve and said,"I found them the next morning all dead and the demon who did it was flying off on a giant fearther with another woman.""You said you saw it flying off on a giant feather with a woman?"Inuyasha asked.Tsuki nodded."You don't think Naroku is behind this do you?"Kagome asked."Its possible",Miroku replied."What did the demon look like?"Sango asked."Well I couldn't see her face but she had black hair.""Well guess you'll be traveling with us",Shippo said."What no way is that wench coming with us!"Inuyasha yelled at Shippo."Why the hell can't I come with you?"Tsuki asked In a hurt way."Because you'er just another person that can't take care of them selves in battle and then I'll have to save you!"Inuyasha yelled"I can take care of myself in battle or may I die as a result because I will fight till the end before I have you save me!"Tsuki screamed."Fine!She can come but the first time anyone has to save her she's outta here,"Inuyasha said crossing his arms and walking away."Is he always so argumentive?"asked Tsuki."Yeah but you learn to love him",Kagome replied heaving a giant yellow bag onto her back.Tsuki noticed everyone start to follow him so she did to.


	5. Author's note

Author's note

ALIGHT!I have put a little fun into my story.I used two japanese words in my story for names.They are Tsuki and Abazure.If you now what they mean or think you know what they mean please put it in your reveiws and I'll onounce who got it first the next time I update alright.Thankyou!Please keep reading and reveiwing!


	6. Suspicions and a Nightime Watcher

It was the end of the day and Tsuki,Kagome,Sango,Kirara,and Tora all were bathing at the hot spring.Miroku (who had been tied to a tree at the camp)Inuyasha,and Shippo were all sitting around a camp fire chatting Tsuki."What do you think of her Miroku?"Shippo asked."Well I think she's a lovely women who really has the right-"Just then Inuyasha through a rock at Miroku's head which clunked him right over the ear."Oww,whatcha do that for?"Miroku asked rubbing the bump that had been left by the rock."Hmph,do what?"Inuyasha replied."Never mind"Miroku said."So what do you think of Tsuki,Inuyasha?"Shippo asked."I think theres something funny about her",he said looking into the fire."What do you mean Inuyasha?"Miroku asked."Well I think she's not all human."At this Miroku and Shippo began to laugh."What you think shes hanyou?"Shippo managed to choke out.Inuyasha imitted a low growl from his throat that stopped thier laughter."I'm serious",Inuyasha growled at them."What proof have you?"Miroku asked."Well for starters she smells like a hanyou,"Inuyasha said."Alight"Shippo said,"Thats one thing.""Another is her eyes flashed amber when she looked at me",Inuyasha said."Well your eyes could be playing tricks on you"Miroku said."Fine but I know she is a hanyou",Inuyasha said.Miroku was about to reply when the girls came up and untied him.The boys didn't dare discuss it front of the girls.They all soon fell asleep.Sango and Tsuki were sleeping with Kirara and Tora while Kagome was asleep in her sleeping bag with Shippo.Inuyasha was in his normal tree while Miroku slept against another tree.All was peaceful and no one knew Kougra was watching them from above."Soon you little brat you will be with your mother",she said to herself and flew off.


	7. Raion the Lion Demon's DownfallTsuki's S...

It was the next morning and they were eating a batch of romans.Kagome was curently teaching Tsuki all about the things that she had brought from home.Tsuki was fastinated by things like the lighter or as Tsuki called it instant fire."Can I come with you next time you go home?"Tsuki asked eager to see more stuff from Kagome time."No sorry.Only me and Inuyasha can go through the well",Kagome said apolegeticly."Oh.Why can't any one else pass through?"Tsuki said trying not to get too sad otherwise her ears might show up."I don't know",Kagome said,"but if you'd like to see more stuff from my time I could bring a few things back next time.""Okay",Tsuki said as she popped Miroku's hand which had been getting close to her ass.They finished eating,packed up camp,and started on the road again.Tsuki for most of the time behind the group with Tora riding on her shoulder.At one point she and Sango talked for a while about different stuff.She had slapped Miroku at least twice that day and had learned to stay far behind him or far in front of him.Things were dull until they found that thier lead on the lion demon was true for they came too one that was as tall as Sesshomaru and had two shards embeded on its forehead on either side of a yellow and red sun .He had like a mane of dark brown hair that surounded his face and ears which were pointed like elf ears.He had the pelt of a wolf tied around his waist and there was a pair of hoari pants covering up his bottom half.The top half he had a thin tight white t-shirt (like Inuyasha's only Inuyasha's is baggy)that showed off everyone of his muscles.He had a long brown lion tail with a dark brown tuft at the end.He had long lethal looking claws and a pair of enchanting looking brown eyes."Who dares come into my territory.The territory I,the great and powerful Raion,live in,"snarled Raion."We do you kitty,"Inuyasha said insultingly,"and we ain't leavin' untilyou give us those jewl shards.""Hmmm,I might be willing to part with one of my shards if you gave me the three beautiful women in your group,"he said trying to see Kagome,Sango,and Tsuki."What we're worth more than that!"Kagome screamed."I AGREE,"Sango yelled.Tsuki kept quiet."No deal,"Inuyasha said."Oh I didn't hear an objection from the one that smells like a demoness,"Raion said looking at Tsuki.Tsuki began to look scared.With such speed that no one could stop him he grabed up Tsuki,managed to knock Tora out cold,and run back to where he was before.Raion was holding Tora in between two of his claws by the scruff of the neck."Huh,such a weak little beast,"Raion said looking at Tora."T-Tora,"Tsuki said in a straggled way for he was holding her up with one arm around her neck."Let her go,"Inuyasha yelled."Why should I?"he said looking at Tora still hungrily,"You know he would make a nice snack."At that Tsuki became angry and couldn't hold her human form.Her eyes faded to thier amber color and her ears moved up to the top of her head changing into jet black wolf ears.Her nails elongated into claws and her canine teeth ,which were bared so they could see the transformation,became larger and sharper.Her white tail grew dangling a few inches past her feet."Grrrrr,let T-Tora go"she growled."And what if I don't hanyou uinchi,"he said amused at her futile atempt to intimedate him."Then I'll do this,"Tsuki snarled.Suddenly she transformed into a rather big wolf with black ears and two black stripes on either side of her tail.The rest of her was white.She wriggled up enough to be able to bite bite him on the arm.Raion snarled in pain as he released her.As she landed she turned back into a hanyou and raced forward fist raised."And this,"Tsuki growled and then punched him in the face.When she did he went backward and Tora flew out of his hand about 5 ftinto the air.Tsuki jumped into the air and caught Tora.She landed gracefully in front of Kagome."Here could you take care of him?"Tsuki asked holding Tora out in her cupped hands."S-sure,"Kagome said shocked.Once Kagome had taken Tora,Tsuki ran off heading to Riaon.About 1 foot away from him (he had stood up by then)she drew her claws and yelled,"Katana no Gekijou."Blood red blades shot out of her claws as she ran forward.They hit Raion and it was like he disintigrated as he yelled in pain.As the dust cleared they saw there was nothing left but a blood spot and the two shards.Kagome walked forward holding Tora like a baby and handed him to Tsuki.Tsuki took Tora from Kagome then watched as Kagome picked up the two shards and they became pure."I think we deserve to know what's going on,"Kagome said surprised that she had taken down a full demon on her own.


	8. What are you?

Tsuki had returned back to having the illusion of a ningen and they had found a place to stay the night at the village near by.They all sat in a room looking at Tsuki expectantly who was stroking the freshly awoken Tora.Kirara was doing something that no one expected of her.She was comforting and licking Tora who seemed to be enjoying the extra attention."Alright now what the hell are you,a ningen or a hanyou?"Inuyasha asked happy that for once he had been right about something.Tsuki looked around and then said,"Shut the door."Kagome rose and slid the door shut.After the door had been shut Tsuki tranformed into a hanyou."I'm a hanyou with the ability to hide being one at all.I learned how to do this a year before my mother died.She never found out because she said kami made us the way we are for a reason.I never used this ability much because everyone already knew I was a hanyou,"Tsuki said with her earsflat against her head."What was the name of your mother?"Sango asked."Her name was Fujin Yabun,"Tsuki said,"Why do you ask?""I remember my father talking about a women by that name that had hanyou cub for daughter,"Sango said."Why did you always stay disguised all the time?"Kagome asked."Well Inuyasha knows how people react when they see a hanyou.They throw rocks at you,chase with hoes,and pretty mach hate you.Well soon after my mother's death I discover the full consequences for being a hanyou I started to to use my ability to blend in with the humans and not get beaten up,"Tsuki said."She has a point,"Inuyasha said dully,"Well I think that thats a good enough explaination let's all get some rest.""Hold up one more thing,what type of demon are you?"Shippo asked."Ookami,"Tsuki answered.With that Tsuki turned into her wolf form and curled up around Tora who had fallen asleep during the conversation.They all fell asleep within a matter of minuets.


	9. Houkou Arrives with Tsuki's Sword

Tsuki opened one eye which since of its color glowed in darkness.She opened the other and looked around at the others.Sango was sleeping soundly with a big Kirara as a pillow.Kirara's tails were also wraped around so they povided Sango a blanket.Kagome was asleep in her sleeping bag with Shippo.Miroku was asleep his leges and leaning againsted the wall.His staff was resting in his lap.She looked at the one that really worried her though,Inuyasha.Inuyasha's sensitive ears would pick up if she made too much noise.He currently was sleep like Miroku with his sword in his lap.Tsuki carefully pushed Tora's tails away and stood up.Then she carefully padded past Sango,then Kagome,and Miroku the second to the last one.She stopped short of passing Inuyasha.She looked at him and stepped forward.When she put her foot down though one of borads groaningly creaked.Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly and he sighed but nothing else happened.Tsuki who had been holding her breath let it out and continued .Once slid the door shut she bounded off.Little did she know that creak had awoken Shippo and Inuyasha.Shippo rose to his feet and walked over to Inuyasha who had open his eyes as soon as Tsuki left the room."Where is she goin'?"Shippo asked."I wouldn't know,"Inuyasha whispered."Let's follow her,"Shippo whispered happily."Let's,"Inuyasha said picking the kit up and bounding out the door.Tsuki was walking through the forest not knowing a kitsune and hanyou were following her.Suddenly she bounded up into a tree.There she climbed stealthely to the topand looked out at the pearly white cresent moon."Still jwelling on the past huh,sis,"spoke a male from somewhere making Tsuki,Inuyasha,and Shippo jump."Br-brother,w-what are y-you doing here?"Tsuki stamered nervously.Inuyasha and Shippo didn't see anyone for a minuet then they spotted a full male wolf demon who looked like Tsuki.He had silver eyes instead of amber and his ears were pointed like Sesshomaru's ears.His tail was white with black stripes like Tsuki's tail."Aren't you happy to see me,Tsuki?"he chuckled."N-no I thought I'd never have to see you again after mother took me away from the pack when I was 8,"Tsuki said steadying her vioce."Oh sis,sis don't worry you want you want have to talk to me long I just brought a present from our late father,"the demon said smirking."He left you and I a present each,"he said taking a sword off his belt,"Apparently he left two swords one for each of us.He called them the Gekkou and Nikkou.Guess which one you got.""Which one,Houkou?"Tsuki asked."Well the Gekkou,"Houkou said tossing the sword in his hand to her and racing off.Tsuki looked at the sword's sheath for a moment.It was a pale blue with a silvery white full moon.She didn't unsheath it she just attatched it to her belt and bounded off back toward the building her tail flowing behind her.Luckily,Inuyasha had headed back the minuet Houkou had left and made it back before her.


	10. Memories and Gin

Tsuki was rather shook up after her short meeting with her older brother.He was older than her by 6 years.He had never liked her because the day her real father brought her and her mother into the pack she guesses that he felt misplaced.Misfortune for her mother hit when her father,Shuhan,died in a battle against the Lord of the Western lands,Sesshomaru,when she was 8.Back then it was normal for wolves and dogs to fight over territory.She thought about all of this as she ran back to the building.While she was thinking about it though she wasn't paying any attention to any thing in front of her and she ran right into a male full youkai ookami demon.They rolled end over end and when they stopped Tsuki found herself ontop of the young demon."Oh sorry.I wasn't paying attention,"She said standing up and brushing the dust off herself.Tsuki reached out a hand to help they boy up.He looked to be about 18 years of age.He had beautiful silver eyes that had amber flecks.He brown hair that looked like it probably go down to the base of his neck if he didn't have it tied up at the back.He had a handsom face and wore centipede armor.He had a black tail that hung an inch off the ground."Its alright by the way my name is Gin,"he said in a handsom voice."Oh I'm Tsuki,"Tsuki said embarassed at the way she looked."Tsuki thats a nice name,"Gin said."Thanks.Ummmm,look I have to go before my friends notice I'm missing,"she said reliving the sun was coming up."Oh alright I'll see ya',"Gin said running away."See ya',"Tsuki sighed in a dreamy state and then snaping out of it and rushing off.


	11. Arguments,Apologies,and Deals

Yaaaaaaaaaaay!My computer is back up.I've been using my brother's for a while.Anyways heres sumore.

As Tsuki arrived back the building she felt a plunging feeling like when her brother,Houkou,came.Inuyash and Shippo were awake already."Where have you been,wench?"Inuyasha said barely able to contain his smirk."MY NAME IS **NOT** WENCH!"Tsuki yelled loud enough to awake the others."IT"S WENCH UNTIL I CAN TRUST YOU!"Inyasha barked.And when I say barked I mean barked for he had started speaking in canine demon(the universal langauge for canine demons)."OH,FINE THEN I GEUSS I'LL CALL YOU BASTARD UNTILL I TRUST YOU!"Tsuki snarled back.They continued to argue like this and Shippo was kept plenty because he was writing everything they said down in english."YOU R THE MOST ARGUMENTIVE PERSON I KNOW.IT'S SURPRISING THAT YOU EVEN HAVE AS MANY FRIENDS AS YOU DO!"Tsuki growled."OH YEAH,WELL AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS AND I NEVER SECRETS FROM THEM!"Inuyasha barked at last looking triumphant,"AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME LOST AND HOPELESS WOLF CUB TRYING TO FIND A PERSON WHO I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING LIKE THEIR SMELL OR WHAT SHE EVEN LOOKS LIKE."Shippo gasped his eyes wide and looked at Tsuki.She just stared for a moment her mouth open little.Then she closed it and layed her ears back her eyes filling up with tears and glaring at Inuyasha.She turned around walking toTora and sat down on the floor next to him the whole time her eyes kept to the floor.Once she sat down she brought her knees up to her chest while her back was leaning against the wall.Then she put her head on her knees and brought her arms around her face."Mew,"Tora said softly.Tsuki reached out a hand and petted Tora."Feh,"Inuyasha said,"Let's get breakfast started."Kagome and the others began to make breakfast without saying a word.'I'm goin' ta show show Kagome later,'Shippo thought to himself.Tsuki stayed in her corner of the room with Tora at her side loyaly."Tsuki,her some ramens if your hungry,"Kagome said handing a bowl to her.Tsuki took the bowl and placed it in front of Tora and gave a small mew to Tora saying go ahead and eat."Thanks Kagome,but Tora can have them,"Tsuki said not even looking up.They all ate in peece from then on and on the road Shippo showed each of them in turn.Kagome gasped and glared at the back of Inuyash's silver head.Tsuki had stayed at the back for most of the trip and didn't even talk to Tora.Once they stoppedfor lunch Kagome stomped over to Inuyasha.She grabbed his earand drug him to a clearing away from the others."Why did you upset Tsuki?"Kagome blurted her anger getting the best of her,"She just lost her mother and her you are upsetting!""WHAT?"Inuyasha yelled,"SHE STARTED IT.AFTERALL SHE'S JUST TOLD ONE LIE AFTER ANOTHER!LIKE SHE LIED ABOUT BEING HUMAN.""THAT'S NO REASON TO UPSET HER INUYASHA!"Kagome yelled,"NOW YOU APOLOGIES.""WHA,"Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome yelling,"**NOW** I'LL SAY IT!"Inuyasha took a step back."You wouldn't dare,"he growled."I would,"she said crossing her arms.Inuyasha turned around started towalk back to the group mumbling,"Bitch" under his breath.Kagome followed him.Once Inuyasha reached Tsuki he crossed his arms and looked into the trees."Feh sorry,"he said in an irratable voice.Tsuki looked up at him and smiled."I'm sorry too,'she said,"It was imaturefor me to talk to you in such a manner.What do you say truce for the rest of the day?"Tsuki held her hand out for himto shake.Inuyasha looked at it before taking it and shaking hands."On one condition,"he said before letting go,"Tell me wher you got that sword."Tsuki looked to the sword hooked into the sash around her waste percing her lip."Alright deal,"she said after a moment.


End file.
